Say
by Mad Sky
Summary: Si tuvieras una última oportunidad para decir a todos aquellos que te importan todo lo que nunca les has dicho antes de morir ¿Qué les dirías? ¿A tu mejor amiga, al novio al que perdonaste después de que te engañó, al chico que es casi como tu hermano? Y sobre todo ¿Qué serías capaz de decirle al chico con el que conseguiste romper tu propio corazón?
1. Prólogo

**Esta historia está situada en el último año de Kitty y Marley. El tiroteo de la cuarta temporada nunca sucedió y todos los antiguos mienmore del Glee club ya se han graduado y entrado otros nuevos. La historia tampoco será exactamente igual a como la vimos en Glee. Gracias.**

**_Prólogo_**

Kitty nunca había escuchado como sonaba un disparo, pero de alguna manera supo que aquel ruido era exactamente eso. Y luego hubo un grito, y otro disparo y todos se estaban levantando de repente para bloquear las puertas y Marley la estaba arrastrando con Jake detrás de los altavoces grandes y alguien estaba gritando demasiado fuerte, y no fue hasta que Jake le tapo la boca con su mano cuando se dio cuenta de que quien gritaba era ella.

Todavía había gente corriendo por los pasillos. Intentando encerrarse en algún sitio para ponerse a salvo. O intentando encontrar a alguien más a quien disparar.

Y entonces la golpeó.

Había alguien con una pistola que probablemente ya había matado a dos personas dentro del instituto. Y ellos estaban encerrados en el sótano que tenía la salida de emergencia siempre bloqueada.

De pronto sintió ganas de vomitar.

-Va a estar bien, chicos- dijo el señor Shue desde su posición debajo del piano- Sólo vamos a quedarnos aquí escondidos sin hacer ningún ruido.

-¿Estamos seguros de que lo que oímos fue un disparo?- preguntó Joe en susurros- Quiero decir, hay muchas cosas que pueden sonar parecido.

-Oh. Dios- sollozó Marley a su derecha. La verdad es que Kitty también estaba segura de que no había muchas cosas que podían sonar parecido.

-Vale chicos. Necesito que mandéis mensajes, o tweets o lo que sea- ordenó la entrenadora Beiste con tranquilidad- No digais donde estamos, pero decid lo que esta pasando para que puedan sacarnos de aquí.

Kitty sacó su teléfono inmediatamente. La entrenadora Betsie no parecía tan intimidante como la directora de las animadoras de las que formaba parte, Sue Sylvester , pero definitivamente tenía esa cosa por la que tenías que seguir sus ordenes en cuanto las pronunciaba.

Marley agarró tan fuerte su mano que sintió como su circulación se cortaba en el punto donde sus dedos se cerraban. Pero devolverle el apretón fue exactamente lo que necesitaba.

-Mi madre….-gimió Marley temblando de forma descontrolada- No hay manera de salir por las cocinas.

Esta vez, la arcada de Kitty fue completamente auténtica.

La madre de Marley trabajaba en las cocinas del colegio y tenía un gran problema de sobrepeso. Los chicos no hacían más que meterse con ella desde que había entrado a trabajar, Kitty había sido también odiosa al principio, pero era una buena mujer. Siempre tenía una sonrisa y una albóndiga extra para todos. Aunque los idiotas no lo vieran.

Esperó a que Jake dijera algo para calmar a su novia, que parecía estar a punto de desmayarse mirando su teléfono, esperando un mensaje desde la cocina. Pero Jake se limitó a abrazarla un poco más fuerte y lanzar una mirada de socorro. Él también estaba llorando.

-Nadie le va a disparar a tu madre-susurró Kitty en el oído de su amiga- A todo el mundo le cae bien. Lo prometo.

Los gigantescos ojos azules de Marley la buscaron en la oscuridad. Y luego la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

Y Kitty rompió a llorar delante de sus amigos por primera vez en cinco años.

-No quiero morir-susurró Rosie desde detrás de la mesa del profesor- No sin decirle a mis padres lo mucho que los quiero. O a Mike.

Rosie era la más pequeña de todos, la única estudiante de segundo año (sería como cuarto de secundaria) que había conseguido entrar en el club, porque ya estaba demasiado lleno con ocho chicos de penúltimo y seis de último año. ¿Cómo podía estar pasando esto? ¿Como podía el mundo dejar que alguien tan inocente como Rosie, o tan agradable como Marley estuvieran en peligro de muerte? Es decir, ¿Qué clse de persona abre fuego en un colegio?

Ya no había nadie que no estuviera llorando incontrolablemente.

_Podríamos morir_.

Kitty podría morir. O peor. Podría perder a Marley o a Jake o a Unique sin haberles dicho a ninguno lo mucho que significan para ella. Sin haberles dado nunca las gracias por haberla ayudado, por ser sus amigos aunque fuera una zorra a veces_._

_La gran mayoría de las veces._

Y a Ryder.

Ryder que estaba mirándola con los ojos llenos de lágrimas desde el otro lado de la habitación.

Dicen que justo antes de morir puedes ver pasar tu vida por delante de tus ojos. Tal vez fue que Kitty no estaba siendo exactamente apuntada con una pistola todavía, pero no hubo recuerdos de toda su vida. En lo único que podía pensar de repente era en Ryder.

_Te quiero._

_Te quiero._

_Lo siento._


	2. Kitty conoce a Ryder

_**Aquí está el capítulo dos, espero que lo disfruteis y que los reviews lleguen poco a poco. Glee no me pertenece. Gracias por leer.**_

_**Dos años antes**_

_ Kitty conoce a Ryder_

Pregúntale a cualquiera en el Mckinley High, la respuesta siempre va a ser la misma.

Kitty Wilde es una zorra.

Eso está bien con ella, es lo que lleva buscando desde que empezó el curso (el año pasado el puesto estaba ocupado por Queen Fabray y Santana López). Ni siquiera nota la falta de amigos verdaderos (_la gente siempre acaba por abandonarte_) o se siente sola _(¿quién espera alguna llamada el viernes por la tarde de todas formas?_) o le molestan los susurros a sus espaldas (_lo importante es que hablen_). No necesita a nadie. Nunca más.

Por eso el primer lunes de octubre, cuando una de las animadoras anuncia que hay un "caliente chico nuevo acercándose por la esquina", Kitty sólo pone los ojos en blanco y cierra su taquilla con un portazo haciendo que Donna Woods y Celeste tiren sus libros al suelo por el susto.

La gente se aparta de su camino cuando pasa en dirección a la oficina.

Kitty Wilde es intocable.

Los lunes siempre trabaja en la oficina durante la primera hora, porque entrenar con las animadoras no le dará los suficientes créditos extra para la universidad y Kitty es lo suficientemente inteligente para ir a una realmente buena con un poco de ayuda. Así que ese lunes está allí encerrada, con las dos secretarias de Figgins, archivando viejos expedientes cuando el chico nuevo entra por la puerta.

-Mi horario está mal-dice lanzándolo a la mesa de Kitty sin más explicación.

Kitty alza las cejas con incredulidad y luego compone la sonrisa más dulce (falsa) que puede.

-¿Y cómo es eso mi problema?

-Bueno, si estás en la oficina se supone que es para solucionar estos problemas ¿no?

Qué. Demonios…

Tiene puesta una chaqueta con su nombre en la espalda, así que tal vez su estatus de deportista lo hace más valiente. (Y, de acuerdo, es bastante impresionante que ya este en el equipo de fútbol en su primer día). También es guapo, del tipo agradable-con-todo-el-mundo. Pero Kitty le da una mirada gélida de todos modos.

-No.-dice de la manera más cortante puede. Y luego le da la espalda.

-Oye. Mira, no quería ser tan borde. Sólo no puedo estar en inglés avanzado- dice suspirando con frustración- ¿Podrías, por favor, cambiarlo?

-Oh Ryder-dice de repente una voz tan empalagosa que Kitty no puede evitar girarse para ver quién es -¿Qué haces aquí?

-Oh. Hola…ummm…¿Celeste?- la animadora asiente con tanta fuerza que parece durante un segundo que la cabeza vaya a separarse del resto de su cuerpo.- Intento cambiarme de inglés avanzado.

-No es taaan difícil créeme- dice Celeste acercándose y batiendo las pestañas hacia él- ¿Por qué no le echas un vistazo al libro?-propone sacándolo de su mochila y empujándolo contra su pecho (aprovechando para tocarlo claro) –Toma, léeme un par de pasajes.

-No creo que…

-No seas tonto Ryder.

-Sí. No seas tonto- Kitty consigue una imitación prácticamente perfecta del tono de Celeste, y está segura de que puede ver al chico nuevo escondiendo una sonrisa.

-De verdad que leer en alto no es lo mío.

-¿Ni siquiera para mí? –insiste Celesta pegando todo su cuerpo al de él

-Yo no…

-Vamos

Kitty ve el temblor de sus manos , y no lo entiende en absoluto. ¿Por qué no simplemente leer una línea para callar a Celeste? Está claro que es bastante capaz de hablar delante de dos chicas sin tartamudear. Se está poniendo cada vez más rojo mientras Celeste sigue lanzando estúpidas risitas y parece que lo único que quiere hacer es morir, aquí y ahora.

No se lo digáis a nadie, pero Kitty sabe lo que siente cuando te presionan sólo para verte hacer el ridículo.

Así que arranca el libro de las manos del chico nuevo y lo empuja contra Celeste, que de pronto está completamente callada.

-No quiere leer. Lárgate-sisea sin perder la dulce (falsa) sonrisa.

La otra animadora parpadea una vez mirando a Kitty con miedo, la conoce lo suficiente de los entrenamientos con las Cheerios como para saber que puede destruirla en un segundo, y asiente antes de desaparecer.

Kitty recoge rápidamente sus cosas y ella misma sale con prisa de la oficina, dejando al chico nuevo allí plantado.

No lo ve el resto del día. Pero al final de último periodo, cuando está guardando los libros en su taquilla, alguien le da un golpecito en el hombro.

Kitty Wilde es intocable.

Y cuando se gira ahí está él, sonriéndole ampliamente desde sus dos cabezas de distancia (¿cómo no se dio cuenta antes de lo alto que era?) y durante un segundo, solo un segundo, Kitty no puede controlarse y le devuelve la sonrisa.

-Hola.

-Hola.

-Sólo quería darte las gracias por lo de antes. Lo de leer delante de la gente es…una especie de problema- dice balanceándose un poco con las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus vaqueros- Soy Ryder Lynn, por cierto.

-Y a mí no me importa.

Ryder alza las cejas, pero no pierde la sonrisa y no se mueve de donde está, impidiendo que pueda simplemente darle la espalda e irse.

-Lo normal cuando alguien te da las gracias es decir de nada- comenta haciendo que Kitty ponga los ojos en blanco.

-Mira, novato, se me hace tarde y quiero salir de aquí cuanto antes- dice empujándolo, él no se mueve ni un milímetro (¿de qué está hecho? ¿De piedra?) por el golpe pero se echa a un lado de todas formas para dejarla pasar- No me conoces. Pero pregúntale a cualquiera por aquí. Lo mejor es mantenerse alejado de mí.

Él se encoge de hombros y la empuja suavemente pero con seguridad de nuevo contra las taquillas. (Y vale, es increíblemente sexy y puede, sólo puede, que sea lo cerca que está lo que provoca que de repente Kitty esté en llamas) Pero luego se aparta otra vez y le sonríe tontamente.

-Bueno. Sólo quería darte las gracias. Nos vemos por ahí. Kitty Wilde.

Y ella necesita un par de segundos antes de separarse de las taquillas otra vez. Porque está jadeando.

**Review!**


	3. Marley

**Aquí llega el primer capítulo Jarley. Como veis van a ser algo más cortos, porque quiero que la historia principal sea la de Kitty y Ryder, pero Marley y Jake son de alguna forma la pareja del Glee club (de momento) y simplemente parece una historia apra contar también. Espero que os guste. Glee no me pertenece.**

**Marley**

Marley Melissa Rose. Solía pensar que su pasión por la música estaba muy relacionada con su nombre. No la parte de Melissa Rose claro, pero tal vez no le habría gustado tanto cantar si su madre no hubiera sido una fan tan grande de Bob Marley que le puso el nombre a su hija.

Desde que era una niña pequeña, Marley no había querido ser otra cosa que cantante de radio( los escenarios le daban demasiado miedo como para ser una de esas estrellas pop o participar en musicales). Y no iba a poder serlo nunca.

Porque estaba atrapada en un sótano mientras un loco con una pistola andaba suelto por el instituto.

A su lado, Kitty se encogía y se removía inquieta, sin dejar de sollozar, mírando fijamente al otro lado de la habitación. A Ryder. Lo que hizo que Marley se apretara aún más fuerte contra el pecho tembloroso de Jake.

Quién iba a imaginar hacía dos años que de todas las personas Jake Puckerman acabaría saliendo con la misma chica desde el segundo año de instituto. Cuando se lo preguntaban, él solía encogerse de hombros y componer una media sonrisa que Marley adoraba antes de decir:

-Ella es distinta. Marley es especial.

Y ella solía creerlo. Lo creía cuando la miraba como si fuera la única persona en el mundo. Cuando le decía te quiero con su media sonrisa y los ojos brillantes.

Lo creyó cuando se lo dijo en aquella fiesta, antes de emborracharse y olvidarlo todo.

Lo creyó desde su primera cita, pero después de esa fiesta ya no podía creerlo más.

**Dos años antes**

_ Marley tiene una cita con Jake._

Marley mira su teléfono por tercera vez, como esperando que el mensaje ahya cambiado por arte de magia durante los últimos tres segundos. Pero sigue ahí.

"Aléjate de él. Es un mujeriego y va a hacerte daño"- U

Unique. En el fondo, Marley sabe que debería escucharlo, escucharla; han hecho una especie de pacto de chicas nuevas y su nueva amiga sólo quiere protegerla. Jake Puckerman no es hombre de una sola mujer, y Marley definitivamente es una chica de un solo hombre.

Pero hay algo en él. Lleva observándolo semanas (embobada cuando se lo cruza por los pasillos y él la mira directamente de vuelta) y no es ni la mitad de malo de lo que él se cree. (Es decir, anda por el instituto montado en un patinete). Y está casi tan sólo como ella.

Así que aceptar quedar con él en las gradas del campo de fútbol puede ser el mayor error de la vida de Marley, pero no lo parece cuando Jake aparece con su chaqueta de cuero y una guitarra.

-Casi no vengo-confiesa mientras él sube las escaleras- Las otras chicas me dijeron que estaba loca por intentarlo.

-¿Y las crees?- pregunta esbozando por primera vez su media sonrisa, lo que hace que Marley tenga que toamrse un segundo antes de contestar.

-Creo que eres un chico al que hirieron. Y creo que el pelo, y la guitarra, y la chaqueta son todas paredes por eso.

-Bueno, entonces piensas demasiado- y ella puede ver por primera vez también un borde afilado en su voz.

-Mira. EN todas mis anteriores escuelas, cuando se metían conmigo…yo sólo intentaba ser lo que ellos querían que fuera. – Es la primera vez que le cuenta esto a alguien además de su madre, llámalo instinto, pero de alguna manera sabe que no se lo va a contar a nadie- Y eso lo hacía más difícil. Por primera vez, en este instituto, pienso que puedo ser solamente yo.

Y de repente ella está cantando la canción más romántica de Britney que se le ocurre (U drive me crazy) y él la siguiendo mientras toca la melodía con la guitarra.

Y cuando acaban y se levanta viento Jake le da su chaqueta. No como si fuera un gesto obligado de las películas empalagosas que ella adora ver enroscada en su viejo sofá, sino más bien como si la viera. Como si la viera de verdad y supiera por instinto que ella lo quiere un poco más cerca, pero no demasiado, porque aún no se fía de él lo suficiente todavía.

Pero Jake consigue que se sienta especial el resto del día.

Por eso se siente más o menos como un puñetazo cuando Kitty Wilde (sub-capitana de las animadoras, matrícula de honor en su clase de biología avanza y la mayor serpiente del instituto) se acerca a ellos esa tarde y le dice que está saliendo con Jake.

Conseguir romper tan rápido tu propio corazón debe de ser un récord.

**Muchas gracias por todos los reviews.**


	4. Destino

**Como siempre gracias por los reviews, espero que os guste y Glee no me pertenece.**

_**Kitty**_

La cosa con Jake es que están destinados.

No el estilo amor-para-siempre-jamás de destino, simplemente es un hecho que el chico malo acaba con la chica mala, porque se merecen el uno al otro.

Funciona bien para Kitty porque, admitámoslo, Jake está realmente bueno y no tiene que preocuparse por cómo acabará su historia; él no puede alcanzar su corazón, así que no puede rompérselo. Y puede que no esté bien que siga reteniéndolo cuando sabe que está loco por esa chica, Marley, pero de todas formas todo el mundo sabe que las chicas como ella (dulces y agradables y bonitas y sonrientes e inocentes) terminan con el capitán del equipo de fútbol, o algo así. Y no es que a Kitty le moleste que ese sea justamente Ryder Lynn (no mucho de todas formas).

Lo ve a veces, por los pasillos, pero es el último jueves de Octubre cuando él vuelve a dirigirle la palabra.

Las animadoras están entrenando todavía cuando los chicos del equipo de fútbol llegan, y la entrenadora Betsie y Sue Sylvester empiezan una gran discusión sobre quien tiene derecho a usar el campo, que acaba con las dos en el despacho del director Figgins.

Las Cheerios aprovechan para juntarse en corrillos o para hablar (ligar) con los deportistas. Kitty puede ver a Celeste subiéndose aún más (si es posible) su faldita de animadora mientras se dirige hacia el grupo de chicos donde está Ryder. Escucha algo sobre una gran fiesta que están organizando en la casa de alguien del equipo de baloncesto.

Pero no es como si a Kitty le importara en absoluto lo que él hace.

Bittany es lo suficientemente agradable con ella como para quedarse a su lado practicando algunos saltos, tal vez porque sabe que el resto del equipo sólo habla con Kitty cuando es absolutamente necesario y, vale, es mala como el diablo pero le recuerda un poco a Santana.

Así que las dos solas siguen entrenando mientras todo el mundo las deja en paz. Por eso sabe instantáneamente que es él cuando alguien le da un golpecito en el hombro.

-Hey - le dice con su molesta sonrisa de Gooffy dibujada en la cara.

-Hola, Lynn- no intenta sonar amistosa en absoluto, así que sigue con sus piruetas.

-Oye, hum. ¿Vas...vas a ir a esa fiesta mañana por la noche?

¿La está invitando a ir, como, con él? Esta vez, Kitty se para en seco. No es que no sepa como funciona, ha recibido bastante atención de los jugadores de fútbol como para saber que les gusta lo suficiente a los chicos. Pero no suele ir a esas fiestas, y ninguno la ha invitado nunca a aparecer en público con él, posiblemente porque están más interesando en comprobar si es tan puta como dicen que es.

-No voy mucho a esas fiestas.-contesta despacio- Pero no te preocupes, estás bueno y eres un quarterbak, seguro que encontrarás a alguien con quien pasar el rato.

Lo ve bajar la vista sonrojado. Y, Por Dios, es una de esos chicos que es guapo y ni siquiera lo sabe, lo cual molesta infinitamente a Kitty; sobre todo cuando se muerde el labio con nerviosismo y no parece molesto en absoluo, sino caliente como el infierno.

-Si, bueno... supongo que Celeste me pidió ya ir con ella de todas formas- dice mirando de reojo a la otra animadora rubia.

Kitty le da la espalda y comienza su rutina de nuevo. Sólo porque no le interesa para nada que le cuente su vida.

-Podrías descansar un poco. Vas a hacer un agujero en el suelo.

-Sí, bueno. Podrías ir a descansar con Celeste – le suelta como respuesta. Oh Dios mío. ¿Acaba de sonar como una novia celosa? Ryder alza las cejas con sorpresa, y luego frunce un poco el ceño.

-¿Estás bien?- dice colocando una mano en su brazo. Y Kitty puede jurar que oye a alguien jadear a su derecha, cuando echa un vistazo hay un grupo de Cheerios mirándolos con la boca abierta (o más probablemente mirándolo a él tocarla).

No puede permitirse esto. No ahora que es co-capitana de las animadoras y se ha ganado el respeto de todas (Brittany es demasiado suave). No ahora que por fin es la nueva Quinn Fabrey y está sacando unas notas perfectas y es la nueva protegida de la entrenadora Sylvester. Kitty necesita el control. No puede dejar que nadie la vea débil. No puedes ablandarte cuando quieres ser perfecta.

Así que aparta su brazo y retrocede un paso, alejándose de él.

-Nada-le dice de la forma más fría que puede. Porque parece un cachorrito abandonado y no tendría que importarle, pero se le revuelve el estómago al ver su mirada herida cuando le cierra definitivamente la puerta.

-¿No puedes simplemente dejarme en paz de una vez?

Por eso no está sorprendida del todo cuando lo ve riéndose con Marley Rose de todas las personas. Es su destino, ya sabes, ellos se pertenecen de la misma forma retorcida y estúpida en la que lo hacen Kitty y Jake.

Pero eso no significa que no sienta la necesidad de ir hacia allí y meterse con Marley hasta que se aleje de él.

"Wow, eres un poco zorra"

Y tampoco la sorprende que le diga esto, porque ya sabe que es capaz de defenderse a sí mismo y que realmente no se está refiriendo sólo a como se porta con Marley.

Pero eso no significa que duela menos cuando se lo dice.


End file.
